


just braiding that's it

by bornsmusic



Series: trash bin [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Also the summary, Fluff, Hair Braiding, M/M, This is, but i like this, i guess, just two dudes, love u, my lovely little babies, under 1000 words, who do i think i am, yooo!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornsmusic/pseuds/bornsmusic
Summary: Dean is really in love with Roman, and Roman is really in love with Dean. Roman never dries his hair after a shower, and it bothers Dean. Dean does something about it. Roman is really cute.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is just me writing about dean braiding romans hair while i’m watching a documentary on randy orton (who i don't like as a person but i wanted to know more about as a wrestler) because i’m stressing myself out over some things and i need something to smile about. i’ll try not to get to deep with this..just two dudes, doin’ hair..

Roman’s just gotten out of the shower and Dean can’t help but stare. He’s not leering, he would never. It brings a certain warmth to him to see Roman in such a bare environment, but it stays above the waist, somewhere near the heart. He admires Roman’s ability to trust so openly and with his whole being. He watches the water droplet drip from the end of his hair and leave a trail down his body that finds his home in the towel wrapped around Roman’s waist. For all that Dean loves about Roman Reigns, he doesn’t bother to dry his hair. All Roman can say is “It saves time!”, to which Dean argued “It’s inconvenient, we can’t go anywhere until that thick ass mane dries, when we spoon you get me sopping wet, and you leave a trail everywhere you go.” Dean replays their back and forth (that they have almost daily) and decides to do something.  
  
“Roman,” he starts, waving his hands in a beckoning motion.

There’s no verbal response, but Roman complies so easily that Dean feels that surge of warmth again. Call it what you want, but that tortured past of his keeps him from letting the apparent power he has over Roman turn into something nasty. He knows that Roman would do damn near anything for Dean, much like Dean himself would’ve done for ones from his past. It takes that type of knowledge to understand it’s not his place to have Roman at his beck and call.

“Here, just kinda...ah, just sit at the edge of the bed - no, wait - bring me that towel there and then sit on the edge,” That may have sounded a little more commanding than Dean would have wanted, so he added a Please and a smile to soften the edges.

“So now that you’ve got me where you want me, what’s your plan, Ambrose?"

“Well, ‘m gonna do something about your hair. Tired of you walkin’ around with a pool of water in each shoe.”

Roman’s confused at best, and Dean takes the towel from Roman’s hand and begins to pat the water out of his hair (that makes Dean so happy he convinced Roman to skip a trim or three. His next objective is the beard.) until the water stopped dripping everywhere. There wasn’t a comb anywhere to be seen, so Dean settled for his fingers carding through Roman’s hair.

“I swear to God…”

“What?”

“Even your fuckin’ hair is flawless. No knots, dude. What the hell?”

Roman tsked, “I’ve been telling you to use that argan oil shampoo, works wonders.”

“It’s not that, it’s your incredible combo of luck and genes.”

Dean rests his head on Roman’s shoulders as they shudder up and down with laughter. He shifts from sitting to standing on his knees to get to Roman’s hairline. His fingernail makes a straight line through and separates Roman’s hair in half.

“I’m gonna need you to trust me, Rome. Used to do my sister’s hair every mornin’. Gonna work some magic.”

And Roman did trust Dean. It didn’t take Dean’s request, but Roman humored him anyway.

“Also, ‘m gonna need you to keep your eyes closed and sit still. This won’t hurt, might even feel nice.”

Roman could feel Dean’s hands start to separate the hairs at his hairline and begin to work their way back. He suddenly felt like he had been missing out on something good. It was a lulling scratch at his scalp, but it managed to relieve most tension from his upper half. (And it’s totally not because Roman takes on the entire world and forgets that he is, in fact, human.)

Dean had worked down to the ends of Roman’s hair and plucked the hair tie from Roman’s wrist. The braid had fell against Roman’s back, which he thought was an indicator that this little hair appointment was over.

“Woah, woah, woah - where’re you off to? We ain’t done here.”

Roman made a noise of confusion, but settled back down regardless. Dean repeated his actions on the other half of Roman’s hair, and finished with a pat on the shoulder, “There you go, big dog. You’re free to run now.”

Roman, who found himself on the brink of being half asleep from the braiding, slowly stood and made his way to the mirror. Dean had made a braid on either side of Roman’s head, and it took all of his will power not to blush. He just looked so. . .domestic. Roman doesn’t mind that, like at all, but his resolve was close to breaking when Dean’s arms wrapped around his torso and his mop of hair pressed against Roman’s cheek.

“What do you think?”

Roman wasn’t sure how he was to say _I feel super cute and you make me look even cuter when you’re pressed to my side_ without sounding like he’s gone too soft, so he settled for grinning and putting his head on top of Dean’s.


End file.
